People must often walk in dark areas, especially at night. Due to the darkness, it is difficult to see objects, such as furniture, toys, balls, etc., in their path. Hitting or tripping over unseen objects can cause injuries. To prevent such injuries, it is desirable to use a light to illuminate the path to be traveled.
It is known to provide a source of illumination on a shoe to overcome the difficulties described above. Some known shoes use a manually operated switch disposed on the exterior of the shoe to control the illumination. Other known shoes include an external heel switch actuated by the pressure of the foot on the floor. In such shoes, the heel switch automatically opens and closes depending on whether the heel is off the floor or on the floor, which results in a flashing shoe light. Still other known shoes include an internal switch that turns a light ON when a foot is in the shoe and turns the light OFF when the foot is removed. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,038.
None of the known prior art describes or teaches a construction in which the useful life of a battery controlling a shoe light is extended or how to illuminate an unlighted area once a user's foot is removed from a shoe. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved lighted shoe that addresses the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is also desirable to provide footwear, such as a shoe or slipper, that includes a light source and a light sensor adapted to detect the amount of ambient light adjacent the footwear so as to activate the light source only when needed, i.e., when the ambient light is below a predetermined threshold. This extends the battery life of the lighted shoe by disabling the power source when there is sufficient light.
It is desirable to provide footwear that includes a light source and a delay circuit for maintaining the light source in the ON state for a predetermined period of time after the foot is removed, allowing time for the footwear user to maneuver in a lighted path before the light is deactivated.
Thus, a need exists for improved footwear having a lighting construction that enables extended life of the light power source by only activating the light when needed. A need also exists for improved footwear having a lighting construction that provides light even after the foot is removed from the footwear, thereby allowing the wearer time to maneuver before the light is deactivated.